Objects of Lust
by BritdomG
Summary: AU. Tras el divorcio de sus padres, Emily ahora vive con Rob y Katie con Jenna. Habian crecido y pasado todo juntas,  hasta ahora. Una nueva escuela, un nuevo año y gente nueva que cambiará sus vidas. TodosxTodos...todo puede suceder...


**A/N: "LO QUE NECESITAN SABER" **

** * Este es el primer fic que escribo owo**

** * Es un AU que creamos una amiga y yo (quien tuvo que desertar TTATT) y originalmente escribiríamos del POV de las gemelas, ella de Katie y yo de Emily.**

** * Este AU sera un todosxtodos (despues verán a lo que me refiero), estará escrita en los POV de las gemelas (alternando capítulos, o secciones de los mismos segun se requiera); con la posibilidad del POV de algun otro personaje en caso de ser necesario para la historia. **

*** Rating M por lenguaje y alguna otra cosa que pudiese suceder...**

** * El hecho de que "MaryTheEvilMuffin" (como he decidido llamarle para cuidar su identidad (?) ) haya "desertado", no quiere decir que no haga sus aportaciones de vez en cuando, es probable que alguna vez escriba algún capitulo o sección del mismo, y de ser ese el caso YO les haría saber al inicio del mismo y me comprometo a hacerle llegar sus reviews... **

**

* * *

CAPITULO UNO. El Comienzo**

EMILY.

¡Genial! ¡Asi es como quería pasar mi último día de vacaciones antes de empezar las clases! Agh…alguien me puede decir ¿porqué estoy aquí? Oh si, Katie… quería salir de su casa, desde que papa y mama se separaron, ya no nos vemos tanto; desde que Jenna se entero de Amanda la casa se volvió un caos; ella y Rob discutían sin parar, había dejado de ser solo el hecho de que fuera gay; cualquier cosa los hacia enfadarse el uno con el otro; y James, ¡ese pequeño bastardo! En vez de ayudar; él y su amiguito Gordon, con sus comentarios estúpidos, no recuerdo haber sido así a los doce, tanta perversión en tan pequeño paquete, supongo que se concentra. Y Katie, ella es la única con la que cuento; al principio no le agrado mucho la idea de que me gustaran las niñas, y es que desde antes de Amanda ya lo sabía; ella y yo compartimos todo, siempre.

Pero, ¿por qué me tuvo que traer aquí? Ni siquiera conozco este lugar, esta lleno de adolescentes bajo influencia de químicos que en realidad no quiero saber que son. Pobre quien sea dueño de esta casa, ya acabaron con su sala, su comedor, parte de sus escaleras; de tantos que son hasta en la cocina acabaron. ¿Dónde se habrá metido Katie? Apuesto que ella tampoco conoce nadie aquí, aunque por como es, seguramente ya está coqueteando con algún chico. Podría ir a buscarla, pero creo que estoy más segura en alguno de los sillones de por allá. Opción a: sillón en el peor estado del mundo con vómito incluido, opción b: junto con los caníbales intentando fusionarse-asco- opción c: junto a ese freak… oh bueno… no puede ser tan malo. Intento acercarme, es increíblemente complicado con todas estas personas a mi alrededor tratando al mismo tiempo de no terminar manoseada por alguno.

– ¿Te importa si me siento acá?- no recibo respuesta, ¿acaso esta sordo? - ¡¿Puedo sentarme ahí? – oh que diablos, me sentaré de todas formas, intente ser educada, pero parece que no funcionó. Bueno tengo que intentar hablar con alguien, ¿no es asi?

– Buena fiesta eh - por dios que estúpido fue eso… el ambiente es una mierda - Me llamo Emily, ¿y tu eres? – me volteo para intentar interactuar con el, realmente es muy extraño.

– Jonah Jeremiah Jones, placer conocerte – extiende su mano en forma de saludo, no sabia que las personas todavía hacían eso, bueno ya que.

– ¿Y siempre eres así de educado Jonah? – ¿Emily que estas haciendo? Va a pensar que estas coqueteando

– Bueno, mientras mis habilidades matemáticas me hacen estar en lo mas alto junto con 0.3% de la población, mis habilidades para la comunicación interpersonal son por debajo de el promedio

– Te entiendo – wow si que es extraño mi amiguito este. Me agrada.

– No lo creo, te ves demasiado… normal – si tan solo supiera

– Pues no lo soy, Jonah, porque…

– ¡JJ! Ahí estás, he estado como loco buscándote – era un muchacho alto, delgado, moreno, de cabello castaño, no se veía muy marcado, que bueno, traía puesta una ropa muy suelta – oh JJ lo siento no sabía que estabas con una muchacha

– ¿JJ? – pregunte, espera, acaso cree que el y yo, que el y yo, no Emily, no pienses en eso.

– Si, JJ para los amigos – se ve muy nervioso, solo espero que no piense otra cosa.

– Freddie, mucho gusto – me extiende la mano, soy yo, o ellos son los únicos que vienen de otro siglo, enserio, no había visto que adolescentes se saludaran tan educadamente; de los adultos lo creo, ¿pero de un par de muchachos de 16 años?

– Emily – bueno, dijo haber estado buscando a Jonah por todos lados, supongo que habrá visto a Katie por algún lado, a quien engaño, de haberla visto me hubiera dicho algo como ¿qué no eras tu la que estaba en la cocina con esos muchachos tomando los tragos? – disculpa, Freddie, ¿de casualidad no viste a alguien muy parecida a mi por ahí? Estoy buscando a mi hermana, gemela, no la encuentro por ningún lado.

– ¿Hay dos de ustedes? – de verdad que este chico se asombra fácilmente.

– Hmmm, no creo, probablemente hubiera actuado distinto al verte aquí – ¡bingo!

– Bueno, igual gracias –por nada. Ni modos, tendré que meterme entre la multitud. –chicos los dejo, tengo una hermana que encontrar.

Mientras me adentro a la jungla que parece este montón de personas juntas, puedo ver como Freddie parece alentar a JJ, y el otro está todo emocionado. ¡Bien Emily! Ahora reventaras la burbuja de aquel muchacho que no ha sido mas que educado contigo e inocente al creer que te gustaba. Hoy en día las personas piensan que por ser amable ya quieres acostarte con ellos. Es realmente complicado, por qué las personas querrían venir a lugares así, compartir sudor con otras personas, lo encuentro mas que repulsivo. Un momento, agh ¡¿por qué tenia que ser tan bajita? Veo unos cabellos rojizos, no hay muchos por aquí.

– ¡Katie por fin! ¿Dónde estabas? Te he – se voltea y veo que, soy una vergüenza.

– Disculpa, ¿quién eres?

– Oh, l-lo siento, creí que eras alguien mas – no puede ser, a mi propia hermana, no solo mi hermana, ¡a mi gemela! Es ridículo. Oh bueno, no queda más que seguir buscando.

Me volteo para mezclarme una vez mas con la jauría, vamos Emily, ¡tu puedes!

– ¡Mierda! - Demasiado tarde, cierro mis ojos y no hago mas que sentir un baño helado, de un líquido, el cual desconozco, por el aroma pareciera jugo de arándano con vodka, genial, de todo lo que me pudo haber caído encima, ¡Jugo de arándano!

– ¡Discúlpame, lo siento! De verdad perdóname - de todo lo que pudo caerme esta noche, ese jugo. Contrólate Em, no quieres armar una escena.

– ¡Que mieeer – dios mio, ¿estoy en el cielo? Son ojos de angeles, así o más trillado tu comentario Emily, ya bájale ¿no? – coles no tengo mi cita con el doctor? – genial, ¿no pudiste decir algo mejor?

– ¡Disculpa! De verdad lo siento… ¿Qué? – si, en definitiva la cagaste – deja traigo algo para secar - está a punto de marcharse pero la detengo

– No, déjalo, no te preocupes, ya voy al baño, enserio – bien, parece que va mejorando.

– Al menos permíteme acompañarte

El camino al baño fue algo complicado, sentí como cuatro manos en lugares que definitivamente no esperaba hoy, casi recibo dos golpes en la cabeza y en el brazo, la rubia que venia tras de mi estuvo en las mismas, creo que incluso le fue peor. Llegamos al baño, y como era de esperarse cerrado, ocupado, lo mas seguro es que esté ahí un par, tragándose uno a otro, asco.

– Entonces – que ¿no tienes nada que decir?

– Entonces… - mira alrededor, tiene unos ojos increíbles; el silencio se esta tornando algo incómodo, pero extrañamente es algo agradable al mismo tiempo – soy Naomi… ¿tu eres?

– Emily – digo tímidamente, mirando hacia el suelo, ¿por qué te toco ser tan tímida?, oh si, Katie…

– Buena la fiesta – dice con un sarcasmo que me llega de golpe, supongo que seguiré su juego

– Si, la mejor a la que he ido, no me había divertido tanto en mucho tiempo – por fin se abren las puertas del baño, y efectivamente, sale una pareja del baño acomodándose la ropa, ella el alto de la falda, y el ajustándose el cinturón –solo espero que se hayan lavado las manos.

Entro al baño a buscar algo de papel y comienzo a secar este desastre, al menos intentar. Escucho la puerta cerrarse y al levantar la mirada la veo, ¿Qué hace ella aquí?, debió esperar su turno.

– Perdón, había mucho ruido afuera, necesitaba estar en un lugar mas tranquilo – ¡más tranquilo mis calzones!

– ¿Ah si? te veías muy enfiestada cuando tiraste las bebidas sobre mi – cambió la expresión en su rostro, espero no reaccione violentamente, soy muy pequeña. ¿por qué me tenia que tocar a mi?

– ¡Lo siento OK! No era mi intención que terminaras bañada en eso, ni siquiera te vi – alza los brazos reclamándome, felicidades Emsy, felicidades – Enserio lo siento – esta vez lo dijo distinto, con una calidez y timidez en su rostro y palabras, ¡Perfecto!, ¡empapada, atrapada en una fiesta que es una porquería, con una hermana desaparecida y encerrada en un baño con una bipolar!

– Ya déjalo, no te preocupes, la lavare en casa – decido sentarme al borde de la tina, mientras ella sigue parada, recargada en la pared, con una cara que no se como descifrar

– Entonces – dice como si estuviera esperando alguna respuesta o comentario – ¿cómo es que terminaste en la fiesta?, te veías algo perdida allá afuera

– Lo estaba, créeme, sigo sin entender que hago aquí, supongo que puedo culpar a Katie – En el momento que la menciono su gesto vuelve a cambiar, ahora por uno de confusión

– ¿Quién fregados es Katie? – se escucha algo sorprendida, o molesta

– Mi hermana, gemela, para ser mas precisa – digo con una sonrisa, Em detente, no puedes estar coqueteando con esta chica tienes que ir a buscar a tu hermana

– Oh… y ¿cómo se enteró ella de la fiesta? – dice mientras se sienta en el suelo, aún recargada en la puerta

– No lo sé. Sólo me dijo que quería salir de casa, pasar un buen rato antes de iniciar clases y que le habían comentado de una fiesta en esta dirección – rio un poco para mi misma, recordando las insistencias de Katie para venir – ¿y que hay de ti? ¿Qué haces TU atrapada en esta mierda?

– Mi amiga Eff decidió hacer esta fiesta, antes de que acabaran las vacaciones y tuviéramos que entrar a esa cárcel que llaman escuela – el momento es interrumpido por el sonido de mi celular, un mensaje, ¡por fin se digna a aparecer!

__ ¿Dónde fregados andas Emsy? Te estoy buscando como loca, aparece por favor._

_ _Estoy en el baño, pequeño accidente, Emsy shum._

– Lo siento, era Katie, preguntándome donde estaba, ¿Decias? – aparentemente el liquido se ha ido, y sólo ha quedado una mancha roja en mi blusa, supongo y espero que se quite con una simple lavada,

– Nada, que Effy quería hacer esta fiesta antes de terminar nuestra libertad y pues al parecer, las cosas salieron un poquito de control, pero nada que no haya pasado antes – ¿nada que no haya pasado antes? ¿Acaso alguien hace esto tan seguido como puede?

El sonido de la puerta me hace evitar decir alguna estupidez, pero antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa, escucho a Naomi gritar un –ocupado – para que cualquier persona que se le ocurra entrar lo piense dos veces. Me acerco y la quito del camino.

– Es Katie, le dije que me alcanzara acá. –intento abrir la puerta, mas de una vez, pero Naomi sigue sentada en el suelo complicando las cosas.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – levantándose del suelo, permitiéndome al fin abrir la puerta.

– La manera en que tocó la puerta, uno de nuestros códigos – abro la puerta y encuentro a una Katie con cara de pocos amigos y con gran parte de su maquillaje corrido – ¿Qué paso Katiekins?

– Nada, unos estúpidos que andaban pasando por ahí no se fijaron y terminaron echándome todas sus cervezas encima, ser bajita tiene muchos defectos – se siente el enfado en sus palabras y el ambiente comienza a tornarse hostil. De la nada unas risas invaden el baño, haciéndola enojar todavía más.

– Disculpa… es que… no puedo… parar… de reir, primero Em y luego tú – a pesar de eso, Katie trata de calmarse e ignorar la situación, algo no muy común en ella, normalmente si alguien la jode, no tarda ni dos segundos en lanzar el veneno. Después de lanzarle una mirada asesina, se voltea y me mira, se ve hecha un torbellino de emociones.

– Emsy ¿Qué haces aquí? – siento su molestia disminuir poco a poco al ver que estoy bien – apoco tu y… aquí… ¿Por qué no me dijiste? – Pero ¡¿Cómo se le pude ocurrir semejante totería?... Katie pensando que la calentura es lo primero

– ¡NO! ¡Nada de eso! – y la noche va mejorando notablemente, eso fue sarcasmo, – es solo que… ¡fue un accidente… si, te estaba buscando, y después pensé que te había encontrado y te hablé, pero no eras tu, entonces tuve que volver a entrar a esa selva humana!… y termine bañada en jugo de arándano con vodka – ahora no solo es Naomi la que se esta muriendo de la risa, Katie también; hasta objeto de burla termine siendo hoy… al menos ella está bien también.

– Creo que mejor salimos ya, no se cuantas personas están haciendo cola para entrar al baño

Regresamos a la fiesta, no se exactamente a que parte de la casa nos dirigíamos pero me resultaba muy complicado con todas las personas a mi alrededor. Tratando de seguirles el paso, pude ver como JJ seguía hablando con Freddie; un momento, se dirigen hacia acá; opción a) hacer como que no me di cuenta, opción b) saludarlos cordial mente, opción c) ¡HUIR! … Ninguna de las opciones es favorable, además tengo a mi hermana agarrándome de la muñeca para no perderme esta vez, como si fuera una niña pequeña. Y ahora nos detenemos…¿nos detenemos? ¡no podemos detenernos! Nos alcanzaran y será incomodo, muy incomodo.

– Ella es Effy – Naomi nos presenta a la presunta dueña de la casa, una Castaña delgada, que aparentemente estaba tragándose a un tipo – y el es… – esperando una respuesta por parte de la muchacha, siendo el quien habla.

– Cook – se aleja de Effy y comienza a acercarse a Katie – y tu muñeca ¿Cómo te llamas? – que patán, después de estarse tragando a la trigueña ir en busca de mi hermana

– Yo, soy Katie Fitch… y tu, eres repulsivo – y ahí salió Katie Bitch, así le decían en el cole, merecido se lo tenía

Mientras, la rubia se acerca a la castaña, apenas y puedo escuchar, imagino que no debería, pero a quien engaño esto puede ser bueno

– ¿Quién es el? ¿Por qué estaba encima de ti? – por el tono que le preguntó solo se podrían sacar dos deducciones a) son muy buenas amigas y muestra su preocupación o b) eso pinta para tortillería, no tengo problema con ninguno de los dos

– Es Cook, ¿no lo escuchaste?... solo la estábamos pasando bien – pensé que era ellos los que decían esas frases

– Ni siquiera lo conoces, pensé que ya habías dejado esas costumbres – sip, definitivamente opción a)

– ¡Hey Cook! ¡Encontré a JJ! – Oh no, ahí vienen, ¿Dónde me escondo?... ni modos, a la fregada, agarrar el toro por los cuernos.

– ¿Dónde estabas amigo JJ?, te andábamos buscando como loquitos – lo dice acercándose a JJ rodeándolo con un brazo, si claro… seguro lo ibas a encontrar en las anginas de Eff… ya voy a creer eso

– E-Estaba sentado por ahí – lo dice todo nervioso, hasta ternura da, solo espero que no se le ocurra abrir la boca, no quiero volver a ser objeto de burlas

– Si, hablando muy entretenido con Emily ¿Cierto? – ¡Claro! Si no era uno, tenia que ser el otro,

Se acerca Katie para susurrarme algo al oído, ya se que me va a decir… estoy mas que segura de lo que dirá – Pero Em… no le dijiste que tu… porque se ve todo emocionado

– No Katie, no pude, no pensé en eso en el momento, estaba mas preocupada porque tu no aparecías – aunque debí hacerlo, me estaría ahorrando muchas molestias y problemas por venir

– Hola o-otra vez Emily

– Hola Jonah, digo, JJ – de verdad me agrada, se ve la clase de personas que son buenos amigos – Freddie, JJ ella es Katie mi hermana

– Se ve, mucho gusto – Freds se acerca a ella y le da la mano, sigo sin entenderlo, supongo que debe ser muy educado

– H-Hola, Jonah Jeremiah Jones, JJ Jones, triple J o solo JJ. – el momento pudo haber sido mágico, bueno, no mágico, pero si mejor, de no haber sido interrumpido por los mocosos que comenzaron a correr de un lado a otro.

De la nada, todos comenzaron a correr y gritar como locos, todos querían salir de ahí; aparentemente habían llamado a la policía, toda esa bola de adolescentes hormonales que hace unos minutos seguía en lo suyo, había desaparecido casi al instante, dejando a su paso la mayor cantidad de desastre posible. Adiós sala, adiós comedor, adiós escaleras, habían arrasado con todo, los pisos estaban sucios, habían zonas llenas de vómitos y otras sustancias. Pobre Effy, todo lo que tendría que acomodar, y lo que le dirían sus padres. Al menos los míos me matarían, bueno, Jenna no puede ni verme, y Rob se molestaría pero no pasaría a mas, seria cuestión de compensar los mayores daños.

Minutos tras la desaparición de la jauría, se escucho el timbre, eran unos oficiales, preguntando si todo estaba en orden, porque unos vecinos habían llamado, molestos por la cantidad de ruido proviniendo de esta casa; afortunadamente no entraron, bastó con la tranquilidad que Effy mostraba para que los oficiales se marcharan tranquilos. Mientras nosotros nos quedamos un rato mas en la ya casi destruida sala tomando el poco alcohol que quedaba por ahí, intentando acomodar y limpiar lo posible en esa situación.

Después de aproximadamente una o dos horas, Katie y yo íbamos camino a su casa caminando, las ventajas de vivir en un lugar que no es muy grande; bebió demasiado, cuesta mucho trabajo llevarla y apenas puede sostenerse, no la culpo, si yo fuera a pasar una semana completa con ese mocoso que se hace llamar nuestro hermano, con una madre hipócrita como lo es Jenna y sabiendo que el verano terminó y que volveremos al encierro, yo también trataría de sacarle el mayor provecho a la fiesta. Solo espero que sobreviva a mañana, que el speech de hoy se le olvide y que mañana no llegue con migraña a la escuela porque si no, estará de un humor insoportable. Espero que Roundview College sea todo lo que dice en el folleto, siento que mañana todo puede cambiar.

**

* * *

Bueno, este fue el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Lean, rianse y dejen reviews *w* Comentarios, dudas, aclaraciones, sugerencias y demas aquí conmigo que se acepta de todo. Si han llegado hasta aqui quiere decir que al parecer esta historia tiene futuro; diganme las partes que amaron, las que odiaron o cualquier otra, para que se tomen en cuenta y mejore esta historia. Una vez mas gracias. ~**

**XOXO ^w^**


End file.
